A Pup Treading Underfoot
by LiveFastDieBeautiful21
Summary: A quick look at Tanya Cousland's life before she became a Grey Warden. Meant to accompany "Why The Hero of Ferelden Owes Me Lunch".


**A/N:** This is the little background I did for Tanya Cousland from "Why The Hero of Ferelden Owes Me Lunch". She shows up in Chapter 3.

And, yes. When I did my Origins playthrough with Tanya, I did name my Mabari Thor.

* * *

"So, Thomas Howe, is it?"

Tanya nearly dropped the book she was reading. Shoving it on her desk, she whirled around to glare at her brother. "Fergus Cousland," she growled, "didn't Mother ever teach you that it's rude to barge into someone's room without permission?"

"Ah, she dodges the question," Fergus grinned, giving his little sister an apologetic hug. "Don't think you're getting out of this so easily. Why does Mother seem to think you're going to marry Thomas?"

"Why does it matter?" she groaned, not wanting to deal with her Mother's fancies or her brother's scrutiny. "Besides, Mother thinks I'll marry every eligible nobleman's son."

Fergus sat on the edge of her bed, propping one foot on the opposite knee. "She was _very_ convinced. Tell me," he prompted.

With a sigh, Tanya rested her right elbow on her desk and leaned back in her chair. "It was that ridiculous ball we went to. The one in Amaranthine a few weeks ago, remember? Thomas asked me to dance, and I said yes. Mother's making it a big deal for no reason." She felt her face flush and hoped that Fergus wouldn't be able to see her rosy cheeks in the dim light.

"I see," he chuckled. "Thomas was the first boy you've danced with."

"So?"

"_So_," he echoed, "if I saw a girl as pretty as you at a ball, I'd dance with her the first chance I got. I'm willing to bet Thomas wasn't the first person to _ask_ you, was he?"

"Mother was right there!" Tanya huffed. "I couldn't say no."

"Maker's breath, Tanya," Fergus laughed, his eyes sparkling with humor, "how will you ever get a man to marry you if you won't even dance with anyone?"

She crossed her arms, trying not to look like she was pouting. "I don't want to mess up. I always mess up, Fergus. It's really just better to let Mother and Father choose someone."

"You're joking." He frowned, the teasing over.

"I _always_ mess up," Tanya repeated in frustration. "Besides, I'm only fourteen. I don't need to worry about this right now." She pulled her knees to her chest, adding, "If I ever really fell in love with someone, I'd mess _everything_ up."

Fergus sighed. "You know, you're right. You're too young to worry about this. Anyway, I came to get you. Father wants to talk to you about the Landsmeet. I think he wants you to go this year."

"The Landsmeet?" Tanya squeaked. "Why? I _hate_ politics."

"You don't have to worry about politics," Fergus assured her, pushing himself off the bed and going to stand in the doorway. "But the baby's due any day now, and Mother's busy planning her salon. It's best if you go with Father."

Tanya sighed, knowing that the Landsmeet was just a convenient way to get her out of Highever for a few days. It was the same thing, every year; she'd wake up late, spend the whole day training with her Mabari and Ser Gilmore, then creep into the tavern to see if her father was finished for the day. "I suppose," she grumbled.

"Good. I'll let Father know. You should probably come see him before—Ah, hello, Ser Gilmore." Fergus stepped out of the way of the young knight. "Have fun, you two. And, Tanya," he advised with a chuckle, "don't let Mother know about this." He nodded pointedly at the daggers on Tanya's desk. "She's frantic enough as it is."

"I know, I know." Rolling her eyes, Tanya slipped on her boots and grabbed her daggers. "Ready?"

Gilmore nodded. "I figured we'd go out into the eastern clearing today. That's always cheered you up. I, uh, brought your hound."

"He has a name." Tanya giggled as the Mabari puppy bounded into the room and collided clumsily into her legs, his nose cold on her bare knees. Kneeling down, she scratched his floppy ears and planted a kiss on his scruffy, rough head. "How's my little Thor?" she cooed. "How's my baby? Do you want to go attack those sneaky rabbits? Do you want to get the bunny rabbits?"

"Maker's breath," Gilmore sighed. "Where did you get that _name_?" Shaking his head, he darted forward to open the door for Tanya. She offered nod of thanks, which he returned. Once they were outside the estate, he dared to voice a question that Tanya knew he'd been itching to ask. "So, are you actually going to go to the Landsmeet?"

Her lips curled into a half-smile at his hopeful tone; the Landsmeet meant lots of time for the two of them to train together. "Probably. No doubt Father will force me to."

"Lots of time to work on your form, then?"

Tanya whirled around to face Gilmore, completely unprepared for his casual teasing about the last Landsmeet, when he'd attempted to teach her a different fighting style. "You pull out that sword of yours right now, and we'll see whose form needs work," she challenged, planting her hands on her hips. "I can barely _lift_ a sword, much less a shield, so don't you even _dare_ make fun of how I fight with them." Her threats fell flat, overshadowed by the wide smile plastered across her face.

If there was any seriousness left, it was shattered by Thor's enthusiastic barking as he leapt in front of Tanya, tripping over his own paws and rolling head-over-heels into the grass. Laughing, Tanya allowed the tension so slide away from her. Here, outside of the estate with her two best friends, Tanya felt most at home. There wasn't any pressure, there weren't any expectations, and, most importantly, she never felt like she was in anyone's way.

_Yes_, Tanya thought, pausing to take a deep breath, _I'd give anything to spend each day like this. Roaming Ferelden with some friends, camping under the stars, waking up to a new fight every morning. I'd give absolutely anything._


End file.
